1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the manufacture of 1,1,1,2,3,3-hexafluoropropane and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane via catalytic hydrogenation.
2. Description of the Related Art
1,1,1,2,3,3 -hexafluoropropane (236ea) and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropane (254eb) are useful as alternatives to CFCs and HCFCs, which have been used as refrigerants, blowing agents and solvents.
236ea and 254eb can be synthesized respectively by hydrogenation of hexafluoropropene (HFP) and 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoropropene (1234yf), respectively. For the hydrogenation of HFP to 236ea, catalysts of Pd/Al2O3 (Invest. Akand. Nauk s.s.s.r., Otdel. Kim. Nauk. 1960, 1 412-18.), Pd/C (Japanese Published Applications JP8165256 and JP8169851) and Pd/BaSO4 (Japanese Published Application JP8165256) have been reported. Use of promoted palladium catalysts in the absence of HF have been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,875.
It would be desirable to develop other hydrogenation catalysts that offer good performance, long life and low cost.